Healing and Feeling
by Bryuu
Summary: Bell looks for a familia, and eventually gets assaulted by one for no apparent reason, at least, that is what he thought. Bell is saved by Miach and Naaza, the only two of the Miach familia. This results in him joining their familia. I do not own the canon story, characters or plot line. (Rating may change, I do not know when, but it depends on the story arc).
1. Chapter 1 - Miach Familia

A/N: Hello! This is my second fan fiction, I hope you enjoy this one!

Creating this second fan fiction will cause update times to fluctuate. Sometimes I might even just focus on one for a set amount of time, I do not know. I just hope that you will bear with me and the fluctuations (I am actually just assuming there will be fluctuating times, but there most likely will be).

Another thing, I only realize this now, but I work better as soon as I wake up. It is pretty weird, as normally it is harder for people to work when they first wake up, but when it comes it writing, I find it so much easier. I can create bigger chunks of writing in the morning then I can in one afternoon. /:

Finally. In this fan fiction I will make it so all months are just 30 days, for simplicity's sake. There won't be leap years or anything of that sort, just 30 days in a month and 12 months in a year.

Thanks for reading! (';-;)

* * *

 _-January 3rd, Bell's Pov-_

"Hah..." I sigh in resignation. Currently I'm searching for a familia to join, however everyone's denying me. Not to mention I just got assaulted by the familia I just tried to join, I can't even remember what familia they were to be honest. Though that just shows how nonexistent they are.

Walking through the streets, I can't help but be a little bit pessimistic about my chances right now.

Basically, I look like total crap. I'm also just wandering through the streets, blood streaming down my head and a constant limping when I walk. It's not exactly been the best few days. After all, I just arrived in Orario, and, seriously?! Who assaults someone that wants to join your familia! I can understand the words of me looking wimpy and scrawny, but just straight up assaulting me? That just sucks.

I guess I'm kinda glad they didn't want me to join them. They're basically a bunch of people who think they're gods because they have a level two.

They even stabbed me with a spear, albeit it didn't go through the entire way, it still went into me. Not a pleasant feeling, I admit. I hold my wound, wincing in pain, though my eyes start to become watered with tears. 'Am I going to die after three days here? Is this the end before I begin?' I question inwardly, though I doubt it matters at all at this point.

Because I will probably die. I'm still walking, but I begin to slow down after a certain point. My legs weaken, my arms fall to my sides, you know the drill.

My vision is slowly darkening, the faint tap of my footsteps grows slower and weaker by the second. Eventually I collapse.

There is only one thought on my mind.

'Why?'

* * *

 _-Miach's Pov-_

"Naaza, I'm going out to get some items!" I shout backwards as I open up the door. "Okay, come back soon." I froze when I open the door, complete and utter shock prevented me from moving. She came to the front door and responded softly, but she notices that I've frozen by the door. She becomes curious and walks over to the door and leans over my shoulder, only to find a boy collapsed outside of the building.

The boy has pure white hair, and blood streaming down the side of his head. "My lord..." I mutter as I quickly run down to the boy, lift him over my shoulder and head straight back inside. "Looks like shopping will have to wait." I state to Naaza, she nods in response, but quickly runs off while saying "I'll get the med kit."

I was about to protest, however I realized that we couldn't afford to use any potions, but I had an idea. "Don't grab the med kit Naaza, bring a watered down potion! We'll be able to spare that much." I shouted, I could make out a soft 'okay' from further inside the building. I moved straight into the back, where we have our living space. The blood began to seep through his clothes onto my own, but I ignored that.

I placed him down and waited. After about 3 minutes Naaza came back with a dark recovery potion. The darkness coming from being watered down. "Pass it over please." I asked, she complied and handed the potion towards me. I took out the cork and poured a small amount of the potion on his head wounds. I pulled up his shirt to and gasp in horror and pale at the site. Naaza doesn't fair much better.

"How did he get this..." I mutter, looking at the boys stomach. The poor boy has a hole in the left side of his stomach, probably from a spear. It didn't pierce through the entire way, which is shown through the fact that there isn't any blood on the bottom of the bed, although eventually it will flow from the wound down to the bed. "Naaza, grab the cloth and disinfectant please." I ask, Naaza quickly runs off and returns just as quickly, but with the items.

She hands the items over to me and I slowly, but gently wipe away at the blood. After that I hold the wound with the cloth in hand, and spray the disinfectant onto it. Now I poured about a third of the remaining potion over the wound. For the final touch, I hold the boys jaw, causing it to open, and slowly pour the potion down his mouth.

I wipe my head in relief, as the boys face becomes calmer then it had before. "Few..." I mutter, Naaza is just as relieved as I am, she slowly regains the color in her face. "How did this happen?" Naaza questioned, I simply shook my head, "I don't know." I said, and left it at that. I sat up from the chair by the bed and head back to the front of the store.

I look back to see Naaza following along, face still slightly pale. "Naaza, is it alright if you look after him?" I ask softly, knowing that blood will get to her, especially after the incident she went through. She nods, although shaky, it's still a nod. "Okay." I say softly, and so she walks off to the back to take care of the boy.

* * *

 _-January 4th, Bell's Pov-_

"Ughh... my head..." I mutter as I slowly rise from my slumber. My mind kicks into action, as I realize I'm not laying dead on a street. "Wait, what!? Where am I?!" I exclaim in confusion, as I say this, a girl walks through the door. "Good afternoon." She says while bowing, I notice the floppy ears on her head. "My name is Naaza Erisuis of the Miach familia." She explains.

The girl is beautiful that's for sure. I feel my cheeks being set ablaze from embarrassment, although, I still can't help but get a good look at her. Judging by her ears she is a Chienthrope, in other words, a dog person. I also get a quick look around the room, it's small, but comfortable. There's the bed, a coffee table and a bookshelf. Then there's a drawer (imagine the room however you like :D).

At this point I've calmed down, and my mind has stopped racing as fast as before. "Oh... it's nice to meet you, Naaza-san. My name is Bell Cranel, was it you who saved me?" I questioned while looking her up and down, I notice the metal prosthetic arm on her left. "No. Miach saved you, he found you laying outside of our home, close to death.

My eyes begin to become wet with tears. "So both you and Miach saved me... thank god..." As I mutter this, another voice joins us. "Yes, that's me, and you're welcome!" A blue-haired man exclaims as he walks into the room. "Miach, now's probably not the time..." Naaza says quietly, but this just caused Miach to laugh. "Sorry sorry. I just wanted to make an entrance!" He says happily, causing me to start laughing along with him, Naaza gives us both incredulous looks.

"I can't believe you two..." She sighed, though not without a small smile forming on her features, before morphing into a look of concern. "Back to the topic at hand. How are you and how did you get that injured?" Naaza asked, I looked, my face downcast. "I feel fine now, just a little sore. The reason I was so injured was because I tried to join a familia, they kinda, maybe, sorta assaulted me... don't really know why..." I explain, the pure look of shock on both Miach's and Naaza's faces caused me to put on a wry smile.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that, Bell-kun." Miach apologized, though I didn't really understand, it's not his fault, and it's not pity or sympathy I want either. I just want to attain my dreams. "It's not your fault, and I certainly don't need any pity for what happened. All I can blame is my weakness, really." I explain sadly, it's one of the saddest truths I've come to realize in my short time in Orario.

The weak are oppressed under the strong. At least the truly strong people, like the Freya and Loki familia for example, don't just randomly stab someone for trying to join their familia. Though I wouldn't deny the possibility for Freya's familia to go up and stab random people. Those people are slightly psychotic when it comes to their goddess.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Miach asked, my expression fell once again. "I don't know, keep searching for a familia to join?" I wonder aloud, Miach's face seems to brighten. "Then, Bell-kun, join my familia!" Miach exclaimed. I swear I'd never been more shocked in my entire life. "W-What!? Really!?" I question excitedly, Miach nods, "Yes, really. Bell, join the Miach familia!" He exclaimed once again.

I didn't even need to think about my response, "I'll join!" I exclaim happily. Both Miach and Naaza become elated at my exclamation. "Okay. We need to give you a falna now, then you've officially joined the familia." He explained, I nod my head in understanding since I did my research about familia's and the like before I arrived at Orario.

"Done!" Miach exclaimed while handing me a sheet of paper. The process was fairly short, it felt like when someone would draw circles on your back to make you feel better. Just like when my grandpa used to do it.

(A/N: In this fan fiction I decided to do the status in a different way compared to my original method)

 _Status -_

 _Name: Bell Cranel_

 _Power: 0I_

 _Endurance: 0I_

 _Dexterity: 0I_

 _Agility: 0I_

 _Magic: 0I_

 _Skills: []_

 _Abilities: []_

"Don't mind all of the stats being zero. Everyone starts off like that." Miach explained, I nodded my head in response, although it did still slightly bother me. I ignored that though and focused on Miach. "Thank you, God Miach!" I exclaim while bowing. Miach laughed and waved me off, "No 'God,' just call me Miach, most people do." He exclaimed, although I didn't stop bowing.

Eventually I stopped bowing, though I was tempted to continue bowing. "Well, now that that's done, I'll let Naaza show you the ropes on being an adventurer. After all, the saying goes 'No rest for the wicked' haha!" He exclaim with a short chuckle as he walked off.

At this point I'd stood up and faced Naaza, who has been standing there and smiling softly the entire time. I tilt my head, "So, what are you gonna teach me?" I asked, to which Naaza let out a yelp of surprise. It seemed as though she was entranced by something, not sure what though.

* * *

 _-Naaza's Pov-_

'He's adorable...' I thought while watching him converse with Miach. He really is a good person, and he is very grateful. He acts extremely innocent, but he seems to understand the dark side of things as well, but chooses to ignore them, or to just deal with them. He actually resembles an Almiraj, except less deadly, although, you can't judge a book by its cover. I learnt that the hard way.

I look at his features, at a glance he would seem like an innocent enough person, but the callouses on his hands state otherwise. 'A hard worker, hopefully a good fighter as well...' I mentally cheer at the prospect. We'd finally be able to get out of this debt if he could be an exceptional adventurer. Though his appearance is a bonus as well, 'Adorable...' I drool mentally, 'No! Don't have these thoughts!' I scold myself mentally.

While doing that, I hadn't realized that Bell and Miach's conversation had ended. "So, what are you gonna teach me?" The sudden question caused me to yelp in surprise. My cheeks flared in embarrassment, "S-Sorry... I... wasn't listening..." I say in shame, head downcast, though he didn't seem to mind at all. "Well, Miach said that you'd teach me the basics about the dungeon." He stated, now knowing what I had to do, I got to work.

I went on to explain how items work, namely potions, considering they are the staple of an adventurer surviving in the dungeon. I explained the different shops, which ones are good and bad, and I ended my explanation on the first floor of the dungeon. "Tomorrow we'll go to the guild, there you'll be able to register as an adventurer." I explained to him, to which he nodded his head in understanding.

"Thank you so much, Naaza-san!" He exclaimed while bowing, I quickly became flustered from this. "U-Uhm, you d-don't need to thank m-me... I'm just doing it to start you off, I didn't even give you much information!" I shout slightly louder then intended. "But I want to thank you!" He exclaimed, 'I didn't expect him to be pushy!' I screamed mentally. "Wai-" I was about to protest, but he continued.

"Throughout my entire time in Orario, this is the first piece of kindness I've been given. I'll always be grateful for this, no matter what you say or do!" He shouted back, causing my cheeks to become an inferno. 'Why am I losing my composure!' I yell mentally again. "O-Ok, just... get some rest, alright?" I ask with concern, though trying to sound as casual as possible. I think I sounded more concerned instead, which I was, but I didn't want him to know that.

"Oh, ok. Once again, thank you, Naaza-san." He said, though I grew a tick mark at the prefix, I rather I'd be called by just my name. "Just call me Naaza, we're family now." I stated, he looked at me, and then laughed. I laughed with him, I don't know why, but the situation just seems funny.

"Okay, Naaza." He said my name in a voice so sweet that I felt like I'd melt at any minute. He's so precious! Like a gem, polished, and removed of any dust.

* * *

 _-The Next Day, Bell's Pov-_

We'd arrived at the guild a while ago. Right now I'm filling out papers in an office, with Naaza standing beside me and my new advisor right in front of me. Her name is Eina Tulle, a half-elf.

 _Name: Bell Cranel_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 13._

 _Hair Color: White._

 _Eye Color: Red._

 _Height: 165cm (5'5)._

 _Birthday: March 4th._

 _Familia: Miach Familia._

 _Preferred Weapon: Dual Knives, ambidextrous._

 _Status -_

 _Level: 1_

 _Power: 0I_

 _Endurance: 0I_

 _Dexterity: 0I_

 _Agility: 0I_

 _Magic: 0I_

 _Skills: []_

 _Abilities: []_

That was all the paperwork I had to fill out when it came to personal details. The rest were policies, laws and things of t. Stating that if I die in the dungeon, the familia you're in can't sue them.

"Everything seems to be in order." Eina stated, looking over the pieces of paper I wrote on. "We have starter packs for every new adventurer. These include 3 low quality health potions, 3 basic antidotes, two of your preferred weapon, usually one would be your main and the other a spare, but since you use two, then you can just use both. Finally you get a leather tunic that can go under your normal clothes, shin guards, and arm guards." She explained.

"Wow..." I mutter, looking at the equipment brought before me. Even if these are of the lowest quality, I'm still extremely grateful for any edge I can get. "Thank you Eina-san!" I exclaim happily, Eina chuckled at my antics while Naaza just smiled softly, though I didn't notice Naaza's smile. "Okay, good luck on your first dive in the dungeon, Bell-san." Eina says as we get up to leave.

"Thanks!" I reply, and then we head off, well, I head off. For some reason Naaza can't go to the dungeon, I'm sure they'll tell me in time though.

* * *

A/N: I literally plowed through this first chapter in one day (night (2 hours)). I do not know if people are gonna like this, but I like it. Naaza is one of my favorite characters, although a bit of an ass for what she originally does in the canon, she still does it for a good reason, so I can not fault her.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! *^*


	2. Chapter 2 - Adjusting

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2 of 'Healing and Feeling'.

I have decided that I will upload mostly on weekends. I decided to do this because it makes it easier for me. Also, each of my fan fiction's will have chapters out as soon as I finish them. I will be constantly switching between the two, sorry if that sucks, but I kinda have to /:

I hope you enjoy the chapter! ;v;

* * *

 _-January 6th, Bell's Pov-_

 _Status -_

 _Name: Bell Cranel_

 _Power: 0I - 27I  
_

 _Endurance: 0I - 54I  
_

 _Dexterity: 0I - 43I  
_

 _Agility: 0I - 72I  
_

 _Magic: 0I - 36I  
_

 _Skills: []_

 _Abilities: []_

"There's your status!" Miach exclaimed, showing me the originally blank sheet of paper that now has numbers on it, my status. "Great work for your first dive." He stated, but instantly changed to a look of worry. "I understand that you're cautious in the dungeon, Bell, but I don't want you to ever risk anything. Got that?" He asked seriously, causing my expression to tighten and become more serious.

"Yes!" I exclaim with conviction, I will never betray the trust that Miach and Naaza have put in me by letting me join their familia. "So, to take a break how about you learn how to run the shop?" Miach asks. I thought about it for a while, the suggestion rolling on my tongue. Eventually, I decided.

"Sure! If either you or Naaza can't run the place, then I can." I stated with a sound argument, both Miach and Naaza nodded at my answer. "Training you will actually be fairly simple. It's the practical part I worry about." Miach explained, to which I wholeheartedly agreed with. I haven't known either Miach or Naaza for very long, but my personality isn't exactly hard to decipher. I'm not a very 'skilled' spokesperson, that's for sure.

"I agree. So, when do we get started?" I questioned, showing the enthusiasm on my face. In all honesty, I haven't had much responsibilities ever since my family... passed. Miach put on a thoughtful look, hand rose to his chin, and let out a soft hum of thought. "Actually, we could just start now. If you want, anyways." He stated. My beaming smile blasted through any reservations I had. I like to train, it's one of my favorite past times.

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed happily. If my face could produce sunlight, then both Miach's and Naaza's eyes would've been wincing from the brightness on my face (more like burnt off, but whatever). Instead of that though, Miach let out a loud chortle, while Naaza is softly chuckling to herself. "We don't necessarily need to start now, but ultimately, it's your choice Bell." Miach inserted, suddenly bringing a halt to the cheerful mood.

I nodded my head in response. "Ok! Well, I'll let Naaza do the teaching. I have to go to this 'Meeting of The Gods' dinner party." He said as he turned around and left, leaving me slightly baffled. 'The timing is pretty terrible' I think to myself, while turning over to look at Naaza's surprised face, it's pretty funny. I let out a small chuckle, and in turn brought Naaza back to world of the living.

"I-I guess we begin then?" She asked, to which I nodded my head. She nods back, while walking to the door that led to the main shop. "Come on." She said, so I got up and followed after her. "So how is this gonna work?" I questioned. I lived on a farm and did farm work, I have no clue how this is supposed to work. Naaza turned around as she got to the shops front counter.

"We'll be going over the basics for how to run the shop." She began. She then went on to explain things about the shop such as: how to talk to customers, what each item does, and sometimes there will be people who cause a disturbance, and that it's our job to throw them out. "Don't worry if they're too strong for you right now. I'll be here, so you most likely won't have to deal with that." She went on and on.

Oddly enough, the work isn't that hard, it's actually pretty enjoyable. It's been around 3 hours since Naaza taught me the basics, and I'm sitting at the front waiting for customers. Apparently today, Wednesday, is a slow day, as in not many people come in. "Hm~" I began to hum a simple tune whilst waiting for customers, it's not even that boring since Naaza's here with me.

*Jingle* The bell's from the door jingle as they open. "Welcome to the Blue Pharmacy." I greet, still behind the counter. The person in question is red-haired, around 175cm's, and has light grey-blue eyes. He's also wearing a black kimono with a scarf on his neck. "Yo!" He greeted. I couldn't help but smile at his cheerful demeanor, it was pretty contagious. Though smiling is technically mandatory for customers, this one is more sincere.

Following what Naaza taught me, I continued, though not without a slight stutter. "W-What would you be looking for today?" I asked, I really couldn't help but be nervous, after all, he's my first customer. "Hmmm... happen to have any potions?" He asked. My response was pretty much immediate. "We have lots of potions, prices are 175 valis for heavily diluted potions, 260 for slightly diluted, and 500 for pure potions." I explained. The man nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll take 2 slightly diluted potions, and 1 pure potion please." He asked, I nodded and opened up the cabinet that holds potions. I place the 3 potions on the counter, "That would be 1020 valis please." I say. The man grins and places the money on the counter. "There's a small tip in there for bein' polite!" He exclaimed merrily with a laugh. "Haha! It's funny, because it's actually my first day." I mention, the man's smile only widens.

"So you're new here, eh? Well, the names Welf, Welf Crozzo." He told me, so I replied with my name. "Mine's Bell Cranel, it's nice to meet you Crozzo-san." I reply with a smile. "Oi, none of that -san stuff! Just call me welf!" He exclaimed, to which I nodded. "Ok Welf!" I exclaimed happily.

Being so focused on my first customer, I failed to see Naaza smiling warmly.

* * *

 _-Naaza's Pov-_

'He's a natural at this...' I thought, while watching him converse with the person he just met, Welf Crozzo. I frowned remembering the name, although I have no personal vendetta against their family, they don't exactly have the greatest reputation. Can't deny that their good smiths though.

"Welp, see ya another time Bell!" Welf exclaimed as he waved to Bell. Bell waved back with a dumb smile on his face. It's pretty funny in all honesty, I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Though as soon as it came out I put my hand over my mouth, my cheeks flaring. Bell turned around, 'Why'd he have to notice!' I yell in my mind.

"Did you say something Naaza?" He asked, I shook my head quickly, causing my ears to flop from side to side. "Okay then... so, how did I do!?" He questioned excitedly. His behavior made me laugh wholeheartedly, even though he was doing it unintentionally. "What? Did I not do good..." He muttered, head downcast. I hurriedly shook my head and responded. "You did extremely well, actually. In all honesty, you're a natural at this, although there were some slight stutters, but that was taken care of as soon as you got familiar with the customer." I complimented.

He beamed. He _actually_ beamed. 'Does he have a skill?' I questioned in my mind. Because, he was literally sparkling right now! Beams of light were stemming off of his face from the smile. "Thanks Naaza!" He exclaimed, still shining brightly. "N-No problem." I quickly reply, hoping that he would stop beaming soon, it was starting to hurt my eyes.

"Does that mean my training is over?" He questioned, I stifled a chuckle at the question. "Of course, although that doesn't mean your a master of business now!" I stated sternly, to which he nodded repeatedly, making me believe that he has some sort of speed skill as well. 'Maybe he's just special?' I question inwardly, unsure of the real answer. I decide to ponder on it later, and just focus on work for now.

"So... what now?" Bell asked. Once again, I had to stifle a chuckle. "We continue what we're doing. This is pretty much how it is for most days, although today is a slow day, so don't get too relaxed." I explained, emphasizing the 'don't get too relaxed' part. He nodded slowly, seeming to think on something before deciding to speak his mind.

"Are there any other jobs to do here?" He questioned thoughtfully. I'm honestly surprised by his determination to do work. I thought about it for a moment, thinking about all of the jobs he could do here. "There are a few... one is restocking, another is cleaning the place, third is potion making, but don't worry about that one. Finally, the dangerous job. Getting rare medicinal items from the dungeon." I explained, not bothering to hide the fear in my voice.

That moment still haunts me. The moment that I lost my arm.

(A/N: I am not good at this stuff, sorry if it is bad!)

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

It was a normal day like any other. I went on my usual trip through the dungeon. I'd recently become level two, and was feeling cocky.

I went to the dungeon on my own.

I guess it wasn't a normal day like any other then... but whatever, that's not the point. I got cocky and decided to head down further than usual when I go solo. The floor I'd normally go to was the 8th or 9th floor, but that time I decided to brave the 10th without the proper preparations. Oh what a foolish mistake that'd been.

I walked through the walls of the 9th floor, shooting at anything that moved. I used a bow, still do, but can't use it as effectively anymore. I entered that foggy floor. The one that still gives me nightmares from time to time.

I swaggered through. Knocking arrows constantly, taking out any monster that I saw. I have to say, I was pretty lucky for the first hour I was in there.

Then my luck ran out.

Instantly I realized something was wrong. I looked around, however the fog denied my vision. I suddenly got slashed in the back. "Ah!" I screamed in pain. I instantly spun around, bow extending, intending to bash the enemy away. Though the enemy dodged. It was a single imp, although not something to take lightly, it's not something that is a threat really. At least on its own it is not.

I failed to realize that I'd been surrounded by 5 of them. "Damn..." I cursed under my breath. I was out of options, so I made the quick decision of using my magic. "Darbh Daol." I muttered. Countless black beetles came from my arms, instinctively latching themselves onto the enemies. Two imps became essentially disabled from the bugs, another two were slowed down quite a bit, whilst the single one wasn't affected at all.

The single imp prepared to leap at me. I knocked an arrow and pulled my bowstring back. It leapt. I instantly released the arrow, piercing the imp straight through its forehead. It dropped dead on the ground. I sighed in relief, although at the time I should've been more vigilant.

SLASH! A claw went straight down my right arm, leaving a long claw mark along it. "AH!" I screeched in more pain than before. I instantly reacted by throwing left fist straight at its skull. It flew away from the strike, leaving me panting heavily. I hadn't realized at the time that the imps had escaped from my beetles, gods know how.

SLASH! I took another slash to the same arm. My luck was absolutely horrid. This time, instead of being able to react instantly, the single imp ravaged my arm, leaving it loose and dangling. "AHHH!" I let out another cry of pain. I reacted by using my escape option. A flash bang.

FLASH! A bright light instantly overtook the area. As soon as the light went off I ran in the other direction, not stopping. Well, it was more like I couldn't stop, I was high on adrenaline at the time. It's not like any of the adventurers would've helped me. They all gave me looks of pity as I ran by them, but none of worry or concern, just pity.

I looked down at my arm while I was running, but as soon as I did I had flashbacks to the imps clawing at me. The blood splashing everywhere, dyeing my vision, and making my arm look crimson in comparison to its normal cream color. It frightened me, so I focused all of my attention and willpower on getting back to the surface.

I was extremely frustrated, in pain, and sad, but I couldn't bother to care at the time. I reached the surface within an hour. As soon as I saw that sunlight, I collapsed.

* * *

 _-Present Time-_

A few hours later and I'm on a table getting my arm cut off. I was supposed to be asleep for the operation, however for some reason the drugs didn't take effect. Yeah... I was awake for my arm being cut off. The mere sight of the blood caused me to freeze. Even after the event I refused to move, I simply couldn't, my fear of the blood had overtaken my body and mind.

The scent of blood didn't help either.

"N...z... Na...z... Naaza!" My head shot upwards at the sound of my name. Bell held a face full of concern and worry, something that I'd only been shown to by Miach. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." I state. "So, as I was saying. Those are the jobs that can be done here, although you'd probably already be doing the collection jobs because you work here." I explained, to which he nodded.

"Ok, thanks Naaza!" He exclaimed happily. "No need to thank me. You joining the Miach Familia is more than enough for me. Anyways, you can take the rest of the day off now." I said calmly. Bell had a slight frown on his face, but didn't argue and just went to the back to get some rest for the days to come.

'Forgot to tell him about haggling, but I'll leave that for another time.' I think to myself.

* * *

A/N: Done!

I introduced Welf early because Welf is awesome! NO DENYING IT! Like seriously, he is like Bell's best bro in the story (also his only actual guy friend, not counting Hermes).

Really sorry if the flashback was total trash! I do not think that I am very good with tragic events, in all honesty I suck at them. Sorry!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! /\^/\


	3. Chapter 3 - Aptitude

A/N: Second chapter already. I do not know if anyone has made a fan fiction where Bell joins the Miach Familia. If there is one, can I get a link please?

Thanks for reading! ':^:'

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Danmachi/Is It Wrong To Try To Pick Up Girls In a Dungeon/Dungeon Ni Deai o Motomeru no was Machigatteiru Darou ka (I forgot to add this on the first chapter).

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

"Woah!" I yell as I dodge the right claw of a lone goblin. This is my first dive into the dungeon, and I'm sticking relatively close to the entrance of the first floor to get used to fighting monsters. "Hahhh!" I shout as I bring both knives into the goblins neck, causing it to drop onto the floor and dissipate into dust. I took a second to regain my breath, and then walked over to where the tiny magic stone dropped.

I managed to kill the goblin, only getting a few minor scratches on myself. 'Thank god for the lesson on goblins' I thought as I walked deeper into the first floor, feeling a bit cockier after killing that single goblin. Little good that did me though, as after walking for a few minutes I found one goblin front of me. That would've been no problem, except when I turned around, there were two more.

"Crap." I state simply, that being the signal for the front goblin to charge at me, both claws extended outward. I jump to the side to avoid the lunge, albeit barely. I instantly turn around and get ready to strike, only to get hit in the side by another goblin. 'Ah! I lost track of them!' I scold myself mentally as I swing my knife into the goblins head, trying to get it away from me.

It connects, but only barely, as the goblin was able to avoid the fatal blow, creating a minor one instead. The second goblin began charging at the same time as the first goblin. I prepared myself by holding both knifes up and ready, my left hand in a reverse-grip. The first goblin jumps at me, I dodge to the left, a lot more smoothly this time, so I'm prepared for the second goblin leaping in.

As it closes in, I move to right and stab my knife right into its side, whilst simultaneously bringing my other knife down onto its head, instantly causing it to explode into dust. I turned around quickly, but not quick enough, as I got a claw to my right arm, "Damn!" I curse, bringing my reverse-grip knife up to stab it down on the goblin latching onto my right arm. But I forgot about the other goblin.

It launched at my and swiped its sharp claws along my left shoulder, causing me to drop my other knife. I improvised, I brought my right knee right into the face of the goblin hanging onto my arm, knocking it away. I didn't give it any time to recover, I instantly charge at it and stab its chest where the magic stone is located. It turned into dust, so I bring myself up, knife at the ready, only to receive another blow to my right arm. It forced me to release the knife.

I reacted quickly, I brought up my left hand and began hitting its head.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Repeatedly I hit its head, my arm started to spark, speeding up to lengths that I couldn't go to before. Eventually, after what felt like hours (actually minutes), its body becomes limp and falls off my body. It took tens of hits just to damage it, let alone kill it. "Hah..." I sigh, bringing up a potion with my left hand and drinking it. I waited for about a minute before picking up my right knife, and then the left knife.

"That was close..." I mutter, whilst walking over to all three corpses and retrieving my spoils. I got 2 magic stones because I destroyed one, and I also got 2 goblin claws surprisingly. I begin to make my ascent back to the guild, so I hand over my crystals and claws for valis, the currency in Orario.

* * *

 _-At The Guild-_

"Please put the crystals in this box and the items in that box." The person behind the trade station stated while pointing at both separate boxes(?). I nod and place my 7 tiny crystals I gained from killing 10 goblins. I accidentally destroyed three magic stones, but at least I'm alive. "2100 valis from the magic stones and 600 valis for the 2 goblin claws." The person behind the counter explained.

"Thank you!" I exclaim, while quickly snatching up my money and heading over to where Eina is. She said that she wanted to see me right after I finish my first dive, and I don't want to break my promise.

"Hi Eina-san." I greet, she looks over towards me and sighs in relief. "Hah... thank god. Welcome back Bell-kun. How did your first dive go?" She asked, I smiled a bit as I brought up my 2700 valis. "Wow! That's actually amazing for your first time. Exceptional work Bell-kun!" She praises, I blush from the praise, not used to the kindness of people.

"T-Thanks... so what now?" I ask, "Oh, now you go back to your Familia home. You should update your status as soon as you get back." Eina reminded, I nod and left.

Walking through the bustling streets is fun. You see all kinds of different people, but you also see similar people. Sometimes while I walk I'll just see random similarities or differences in people, it can be a fun time passer when I'm bored. That's how my walk back went.

* * *

 _-Miach Familia Store/Home-_

I arrived at the Familia store. I only just noticed the sign on the top, it's a simple sign that says 'Miach's Potions'. I walk up to the door and open it, walking inside all at once. Naaza is there by the counter and notices me immediately. "Oh! Bell, you're back." She says softly while smiling like a ray of sunshine. "Yep! Apparently I did extremely well for my first dive, but I don't think I actually got much..." I explained while holding out my money pouch.

"How much?" She asked. "2700 valis." I stated, causing Naaza's eyes to widen. "2700!? My first dive only gave me 1200! That's great!" She exclaimed happily, probably only for the money though. "But that doesn't matter. As long as you get back alive, it doesn't matter how much you make." Or not, she stated that so suddenly that I failed to keep the heat from rising to my face.

Naaza went slightly red as well. It was adorable, that's for sure. Out of instinct I moved my hand up and pat her head, she froze, so I decided to keep petting her. Eventually she started to lean into it, closing her eyes from the pleasure(?). "Hn..." She let out a hn of approval, at least I think so. Well, that was definitely worth it.

"Ahem." A sudden cough brought our attention away from each other. "O-Oh, Miach..." Naaza muttered awkwardly, a silence stilled throughout the air for a good minute before I intervened. "Is it alright if I get my status updated?" I questioned, "Oh, yes. Let's go to the back." He said, so I followed him. I noticed Naaza mouth 'thank you' towards me. I just smiled and mouthed back 'any time'.

 _Status -_

 _Name: Bell Cranel_

 _Power: 27I - 56I  
_

 _Endurance: 54I - 98I  
_

 _Dexterity: 43I - 76I  
_

 _Agility:72I - 113H  
_

 _Magic: 36I - 82I  
_

 _Skills: []_

 _Abilities: []_

"Well this is certainly... unexpected." Miach mutters, I heard him. "How come?" I asked, confused as he shows me the stats. "Generally it takes a lot longer to build your stats up. To be completely honest, you're exceptionally talented." Miach stated with such a serious tone that I couldn't refute, so instead I stared at the sheet of paper thoughtfully.

"Cool..." I mutter. Miach let out a chuckle, "Cool indeed!" He exclaimed happily. Naaza came in after that. "What's gotten you two so worked up?" She asked lazily, so I handed the stat sheet over to Naaza. She went wide-eyed, "Wuh- Huh- How..." She stuttered, her entire body shaking. "What's wrong?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Nothings wrong! This is great!" She countered happily. I reeled back in surprise, wondering what she was so worked up about. Then Naaza went back to questioning. "Wait... how did your magic go up if you can't use magic?" She questioned, but Miach immediately interjected. "Actually, it isn't a very well known fact, but your magic grows differently based off of your heritage. Say if both his parents were magic wielders, then he would be growing magic at a much faster rate. If he has one, which he most likely does, it will grow at around the same rate, even without intentional use. However, the effects diminish the further down the heritage you hold." He explained, causing both Naaza and I to go wide-eyed.

"Wait, so your saying I used magic unintentionally?" I questioned. Miach looked up from the paper, "Yes, that may be so. Do you remember any situation where this could've happened?" He asked. I thought back to my fights with the goblins. There was only one situation that had something like that. "When I fought a group of 3 goblins, one latched onto my arm and stuck there. I began bashing its head with my arm, but I wouldn't have been fast enough. For some reason though, sparks began to surround my left arm and sped my attacks up." I explained.

Miach looked thoughtful, while Naaza looked surprised. "Yes... unintentional use of magic usually comes in dire situations. We'll need to test your aptitude." Miach said. I nodded in response, but I still had a question lingering in my mind. "How do you test your aptitude?" I question, Miach had a sudden realization after I said that.

"Right, sorry. I forgot you're a new adventurer!" He exclaimed merrily. He went on to explain how one tests their aptitude. Aptitude is tested through a special ritual that can only be done by gods and goddesses. The requirements are: a blank piece of paper, a drop of blood from both the god/goddess and the adventurer, a quill or a pen. It seemed a bit too simple, but apparently that's all there is to it.

"Do you want to do the aptitude test right now? We have the items." Miach asked, I pondered over it for a second. "I'll do it right now please." I asked. Miach nodded and went to a drawer where he brought out the required items. I sat quietly, wondering what type of aptitude I'll have, or, if I even have any aptitude. Eventually after sifting through the drawers Miach looked up, holding the required items in his hands.

He comes over and places the paper on a table in the middle of the room. "Prick your finger with this pin and let a drop of your blood land on the center of the paper." He told me, so I grabbed the pin, pricked my finger - ow - and let a single drop land in the center. Miach did the exact same thing right after. As soon as both drops landed he began to draw on the paper. Multiple circular shapes were drawn, as soon as they were finished they would light up.

"And now I just need to flip the paper over, your aptitude will be on the back." He explained, so he flipped over the paper. On the back were lines upon lines of writing, but at the end is where my attention laid.

* * *

 _Aptitude_

 _Name: Bell Cranel_

 _Age: 14_

 _Image of Magic: Mysterious, Mystical, Powerful._

 _Potential: 89/100_

 _Aptitude For Magic From Top To Bottom:_

 _Lightning (heritage type)_

 _Shadow (rare type)_

 _ _Fire Type (common type)  
__

 _Enhancement (specialty type)_

 _Mind (specialty type)_

 _Wind (common type)_

 _END OF TYPES_

 _EXPLANATION OF TYPES_

 _Common Type: A magic that is commonly seen, used, or has the most people with aptitudes for. This is determined by a multitude of factors that include the amount of people that currently use that magic, and the amount of people who hold aptitudes for it._

 _Rare Type: A magic that is not typically seen, used, or known of. Some rare types of magic are unheard of by most people, gods and goddesses. The type is determined in the same way as common types._

 _Specialty Type: A specialty magic is a form of magic that only certain people have the potential to use. Even if it is said on their test that they could use it, they might not be able to access it. This type is determined by the applications of the magic created through it._

 _Heritage Magic: A magic that is passed down through a family line, or as a gift to another. It is one of the most rare magic because of the unusually low rate of inheriting magic. Heritage magic can also be a rare type of magic, however is referred to as heritage because that is how it was obtained. This type is determined whether they got it from their family or as a gift._

 _END OF APTITUDE TEST_

 _THANK YOU FOR TESTING YOUR APTITUDE_

* * *

'Well that was informative!' I exclaimed inwardly as my head spun from the overload of information.

"Wow..." Miach muttered while looking at the sheet in my hands. "That's... exceptional!" He exclaimed happily, in turn causing me to smile brightly, knowing that this must be a good result. "So this is a good result, right?" I asked curiously, thinking I already knew the answer.

"Actually, you're extremely talented. Most people don't even get one on their list, yet you got 6 types, and a potential of 89!" He exclaimed. Recognition dawned on my face.

"I'm a genius!?" But then I had a sudden realization.

"Will I need to read books...?"

* * *

 _-Omake: Odd Aptitudes-_

 _APTITUDE TEST_

 _IMAGE OF MAGIC: DIRTY, POWERFUL, USED TO 'ATTACK'  
_

 _POTENTIAL: OVER 9000_

 _MAGIC: BED MAGIC ('THE YOU KNOW WHAT' MAGIC)_

 _ _ATTRACTION MAGIC ('ALL OF THEM GIRLS' MAGIC)__

 _ _HARDENING MAGIC ('THIS ONE IS SO OBVIOUS' MAGIC)__

 _END OF APTITUDE TEST_

"Eh?"

* * *

AN: Yeah, that is a pretty sh*t omake. It is pretty bad, sorry about that, but I did not feel like making anything big. Hope you found it somewhat entertaining either way.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 - Out and About

AN: Welcome back to Healing and Feeling!

Freaking writers block! I have no clue what I am going to be doing for later chapters (I really should have planned this out...). This chapter is more of a filler, maybe character building? However, it is still apart of the story, so I apologize for its semi-aimless plot. I have been getting some writers block for the story, so, in turn, I might be slightly slack with the updates, and I seriously apologize for that. Though I was able to finish it today through a sudden inspiration for an interaction between Bell and Naaza!

Sorry about the rants, I just felt like talking about my thoughts (school has been quite frustrating as of late).

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Sorry for the late update (also any plot holes)!

* * *

 _-January 10th, Bell's Pov-_

It's been a few days since I checked my aptitude. I've done only a small amount of going to the dungeon, mostly due to the fact that I have to help around the shop a lot. My status now looks like this (had it checked last night):

 _Status -_

 _Name: Bell Cranel_

 _Power: 56I - 87I  
_

 _Endurance: 98I - 134H  
_

 _Dexterity: 76I - 99I  
_

 _Agility:113H - 145H  
_

 _Magic: 82I - 134H  
_

 _Skills: []_

 _Abilities: [Elementary Magic Understanding (Common)]_

I gained Elementary Magic Understanding after reading a book about the basics of magic, and how it's in the world all around us. Pretty neat, although it was a bit difficult to understand. From what I read, though, I learnt that you need to imagine the magic inside of yourself and circulate it to use a spell. Spell's go under the skill category, so I'd always thought that you just said the name of the spell and it works.

Apparently not.

So yeah, the past four days have been interesting, what with me balancing the dungeon, the shop, and my social life (which is non-existent except for Miach, Naaza and Welf). Actually, Welf came in yesterday and said that he'd come in every second or third day to buy something or just see how we're doing.

What a nice guy, right? He also gave me some tips for when talking to customers, one being don't smile too much or it'll creep them out. I liked his blunt honesty, he just didn't seem to have a single bad thing to say; always being the chatty one. It was nice.

Though not all was good, as just a day ago I had a customer who was arguing with me about the pricing. However anything he had to say was instantly refuted, as the prices of the potions were actually slightly cheaper than normal prices, so I didn't really understand why he was complaining. If anything he should be thankful that the prices are cheaper than other places.

Another thing about the cheap pricing, Miach was the one who suggested it; much to Naaza's constant complaining. Though she complained about it, she didn't actually disagree; I think it was because Miach was beaming so happily when he decided on the pricing. It seems as though Naaza can't refuse Miach; not in a bad way, it's like a daughter listening to her father. Though I guess I can't really compare them to that since I haven't seen that for myself, mainly because I always lived with my Grandpa.

I was pretty lonely.

Anyways, right now I'm preparing to head out to buy groceries. The shop is closed today, so Miach is out doing some 'god business' while Naaza is in the back making potions. They were busy, so they decided to send me out to get the groceries; which I was happy to do. They also thought it'd be a good experience for me. I love being helpful, for both Naaza and Miach, as they took me in when I was dying.

I'm walking about in the marketplace, observing the different shops, checking out the prices, and gazing in wonder at all of the different shops. Looking at all of the different shops is incredible, the different people, the different races, the weapons, the armor, the buildings, the sky, and just about everything imaginable. It's all here, and more!

'This really is my first opportunity to get a look around...' I mused as I walked up to a food stand that's selling fresh fruits such as apples, banana's, pears and strawberries. All of the food has a shine to it that attracts my attention, and draws it away from whatever else I'd been looking at. The man at the stall noticed my staring and began a conversation.

"Welcome! Anything caught your interest?" The wide, brown haired man asked with a quirked eyebrow. I show my surprise with a loud, "Ehhhhhh!? I'mSoSorryPleaseForgiveMeForStaringISincerelyApologize!" I mumbled loudly while bowing in a 90 degree angle to express myself being apologetic. The man just let out a hearty laugh and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it! I get people staring at my goods all the time, though some with less then good intentions." The man stated, tilting his head to the right to observe all of the other people around the shops and stalls. I let out a relieved sigh, and got another good look at the fruits before picking up 9 apples, so there's 3 for each of us, Miach, Naaza, and I.

"That'll be 270 valis!" He exclaimed, holding his palm out as if to say 'gimme your money.' I easily picked out 270 valis and handed it over to the man, quickly saying my good day's and heading off. The rest of the day went similarly, I went up to a stand, looked at their options, and decided if I'd buy them or not. I ended up with three bags of shopping, so I decided to head home now, as I'd finally gotten everything that I need.

* * *

 _-Sl*t's (Freya's) Pov-_

"Hah... hah..." I breath heavily in pure ecstasy, just observing his soul gets me going. It's unfathomable, the pureness of a soul is determined by many factors, however, one of the main factors is the persons talent. His talent is limitless! The purity of his soul is a clear, snow white, a tint for a soul that I'd yet to encounter until recently.

At one point, as I was just getting bored of my new toy, _he'd_ shown up, inspiring a new drive, a passion, to see him grow. Usually I would take those that interest me by force, however I can not risk the chance of a loss of motivation, as the boy is simply brimming with positivity, optimism, eagerness, and happiness.

Honestly, the Miach Familia is just a small, broken Familia. It used to have _some_ power and prestige, however that was all lost when one of their adventurers, Naaza Erisuis, got cocky and lost her arm, in turn gaining a fear of blood.

* * *

Part way back to the house I began to jog for fun. As I jogged back, bags of groceries in hand, I panned my head around, observing the scenery and enjoying the peaceful silence that seems to make the sunset shine. I wasn't paying as much attention to the path I was taking, because I was fairly confident in where I was going, so I didn't think I needed to pay too much attention.

I bumped into someone.

I felt the impact hit me in the chin, and it knocked me backwards, staggering me. The other person had it worse though, as I'd realized quickly that her forehead ran right into my chin, knocking her onto the ground. I instantly looked down and held out my hand while apologizing profusely.

"I'mSoSorryForNotWatchingWhereIWasGoingI'mSoSorry!" I instantly spewed a storm of words, causing my own head to spin at the speed that I spoke, as it was faster than when I'd talked to the groceries guy. For a few seconds, the person just let out an unintelligible groan, and looked up. It was at this moment that I realized who I bumped into.

"Naaza!? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, though a lot more clearly this time. Naaza looked up at me, her hand still rubbing her red forehead and one eye closed from wincing. Her eyes slightly widened when she realized it was me, and she quickly to my hand to get back up. I hadn't noticed the faint tint of pink on her cheeks.

"B-Bell, hello." She said, now on her feet and steady, though still rubbing her forehead. Realizing that I hurt her forehead, I instantly went into a panic, and went closer to check the spot.

"I-I'm so sorry... I should've been watching where I was going, I'm sorry..." I muttered in apology, eyes a little downcast as I moved my hands to the top of her forehead, rubbing it slightly to see if there's any pain still lingering. For some reason her head had started to heat up, so I came to the most logical conclusion possible (AN: This is literally me taking a shot at all dense characters).

Something was wrong.

"Naaza you're burning up! If you're sick, then why'd you go out? You could've asked me to go out for whatever you wanted when I got back..." I explained, not realizing the mental turmoil I was putting her through.

I knew it wasn't a cold, but there was something wrong, and I just hoped I wasn't the cause of it.

* * *

 _-Naaza's Pov-_

I'd been walking through the alley's, taking multiple shortcuts to decrease the time it took for me to get to my destination. Recently I'd been feeling cooped up in the shop, so I decided to go out for some fresh air by going shopping. I'd honestly forgot all about Bell going out for groceries, so when I bumped into him, _literally_ , you could probably imagine my surprise.

"Naaza you're burning up! If you're sick, then why'd you go out? You could've asked me to go out for whatever you wanted when I got back..." Bell said. I'd been spacing out for the past few minutes, trying to get my bearings since I'd just gotten hit in the head. My previous answer had been automatic, as I was trying to steady myself. I didn't even realize I'd reached for his hand and used it as a support, nor the fact that he'd gotten up close to me, where I could feel the faint heat of his breath on my head.

It tickled my ears.

"N-No! I-I'm fine." I squeaked, though I tried to regain my composure and speak normally, it came out fairly strained. Bell put on a concerned look and gave me a good, and what felt like for an eternity long stare, and shook his head. My mind was already running a few extra miles from the sudden close proximity of the boy, and that wasn't the worst of it. I doubt he even realizes that he's breathing on my forehead (probably making it warmer in the process).

"No. If you're sick, then I'm walking you back, that's final." He stated in such a firm tone that I couldn't dare to refuse. I hadn't seem him like this before, the past four days he's been a meek and docile person, not an assertive and dominating one. His hand grabbed onto my wrist and he began to slowly walk back in the direction of the shop, in turn, dragging me along with him.

If I didn't have a good grasp on the limits of my body, I wouldn't have noticed the faint redness that lingered there from when he was close to me, and now because he's holding my wrist. I couldn't help but ponder on why he'd be doing these types of things for a person he met not too long ago. It honestly baffled me, because the only other person who'd do this for me, is Miach.

While I pondered on the reasoning, I unconsciously reached towards my ears and started to fiddle with them, seeking the warmth that was previously there. Once I realized what I was doing, I quickly retracted my hand, and held it close to my chest, attempting to hide my nerves, though I think it had the opposite effect.

"Bell... you don't have to do this you know..." I said cautiously, wondering if he has any intentions, though I doubt he does, he seems like the most innocent person in the entire world, although innocence can only get you so far. He slows down even more than the slow pace he was already going at, and tilts his head back a little and begins to talk.

"Why wouldn't I do this? After all... aren't we essentially not related family now?" Bell questioned, the confusion clear with his voice, words, and body language; like it was a silly question. It was safe to say that I was stunned, brilliantly so; the shock I felt was something akin to bewilderment, something I hadn't felt in a long time... I couldn't help the small smile that slowly began to creep on my face.

"Thanks... Bell." I said, still somewhat bewildered and skeptical, though the skepticism was minimal at best, and non-existent at worst. He stiffened instantly and stopped waling, though relaxed slightly while muttering a 'no problem.' We began to walk again, the slow tap of our steps echoing through the empty streets of Orario (which was quite odd, however I decided not to comment on it).

The rest of the walk back was quite uneventful, as most of the time was spent either walking in silence or exchanging small talk. Though at some point on the way back my thoughts wandered, I began to wonder if he really thought I was sick, or he was just faking it. Maybe to make me feel better? Maybe.

It was a nice thought.

* * *

AN: Done! This chapter is actually not edited, so expect a few mistakes, and maybe some really weird wording.

I knew I was late, so I tried to finish it as fast as possible.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Work 'Break'

AN: Welcome back everyone (as in what minimal people actually read this) I apologize for the slightly late chapter!

I have just finished exams, so yay! Happy days!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _-January 30th, Bell's Pov-_

It's nearly been a month since I arrived in Orario, and I have to say, I'm extremely happy. Sure, so far I haven't gotten to live up to the dreams of going around and slaying dragons like in the stories Grandpa would read me, but this is fine. This simple life, filled with so much happiness, makes me content. Though I'd never give up on my dreams, never!

"Urk!" I strained my arms as I lifted a large crate of supplies up off the ground from in front of the shop. A slight twitch of my ears alerted me to a new sound coming from the inside of the shop; I instantly knew what it was (the cash register). Naaza should be finished with clearing out the cabinets if she's working on thr register.

I hurried my pace, straining my already tired muscles and pushing forward, heading towards the back entrance to the shop (the crate doesn't fit the front entrance).

The back entrance is literally just a door in the alley right next to the shop. The door's a bit bigger in comparison to the front door, so it was relatively easy to fit the crate through there. "Humph!" I heaved once more as I moved up the steps to the door, readying myself to lay the crate on the ground so I could open the door. However the door opened just as I was about to lean down.

"Oh! Hello Bell!" Miach said heartily as he moved out of the way so I could get in. I quickly thanked him and placed the box in the back room for a short break. Wiping my arm along my head I sit there and relax while my thoughts drift to other things. Like the back door that I'd only just recently learnt about.

During my first few weeks here I hadn't actually noticed this door in the back room (the place where I sleep). When I pointed it out at one point Miach apologized sincerely since there weren't any other more comfortable rooms. I'd just told him not to worry about it, because they saved my life, so I'm grateful for even this small room.

I picked the box up and quickly make my way through the room and into the front, where the shop part of the building is located. As I walked in I noticed Naaza at the register, counting the money with a sad smile on her face. I frowned, "Naaza, where do you want me to put this?" I questioned, deciding to not question the obvious emotions swirling in her heart for now.

"Eep!" She let out a surprisingly shrill voice, only just noticing my arrival. She turned around and noticed it was only me, so she quickly recomposed herself (at least, I assumed she did). "J-Just put it in the corner. O-Over there!" She said quickly, a tint of red taking its place upon Naaza's face. She's constantly done this throughout my time here, times where she's either lost in her musing or too focused on something to notice the outside world.

'I wonder what she thinks about...' Though I have these thoughts all the time, I can never feel like it's a good time. Whenever she's lost in thought, her expression tends to become downtrodden, and I don't really know what the problem is, so I can't exactly help. 'You should ask her!' My inner angel shouts, sitting on my left shoulder while I move towards the corner of the shop. Suddenly, another me appears on my right shoulder; one wearing an expression similar to a kicked puppy.

'But what if she gets mad, or worse, hurt her feelings? That'd be unfair on her, and I don't want to push her!' The kicked puppy one said, a new look of determination adorning its(?) features.

'How are we supposed to help her then!? Do nothing!?' The angel shouted incredulously to the other one. Whilst this debate is clashing in my head, I've put down the crate and began to sort out its contents.

'That's not what I'm saying!' Puppy shouts indignantly.

'Then what _are_ you saying?' Angel counters, its expression indicating the pure perplexity it's feeling.

'I'm saying we should take it slowly! Y'know, get to know her, and just let her open up naturally!' That final statement was where I'd had enough of the internal debate, and decided to just focus on the task at hand instead of getting odd distractions from the voices inside my head. Though I say that, the visual representation is a fairly good indication of how I'm feeling. _Tired and confused_.

I guess even seeing _anything_ imaginary would indicate how tired I'm feeling...

Whatever, that's not the point.

I'd planned to go to the dungeon today, but after realizing how tired I was, (meaning I got scolded by both Miach and Naaza for overworking myself) decided otherwise. They really are caring people, which I can't stress enough, and a lot of my time here is spent wondering where I'd be without them.

Dead?  
Jobless?  
Homeless?  
Starved?  
Or maybe I'd have found something good, perhaps a lover (devil in my head: yeah right!) I don't know.

Anyways, those were just my thoughts recently. I feel like I don't contribute enough, so I'm constantly looking for extra work to do. Though I can't always occupy myself with menial tasks that don't require much effort, so jobs that require some heavy lifting are very relaxing.

"Naaza, I've finished sorting out the stuff in the crate." I said as I walked up to the counter, greeting Naaza with a short wave of the hand. She looked up, an indecipherable expression plastered over her features that are usually focused, calm or her usual lazed expression.

"Okay. There's nothing else to do if I'm honest, and the shop's closed today, so I don't have anything to do either..." She mused, putting a hand on her chin and closing her eyes to think. Soon after she opens them and asks me something.

* * *

 _-Naaza's Pov-_

"Would you like to do something? Maybe go out and eat?" I proposed, the swelling of heat on my cheeks not escaping my senses. I'd begun to notice how hard he's been working, so I wanted to give him a break. Miach said that he couldn't join us, but he was acting a bit odd when I asked.

"Y-Yes please!" Bell shouted, being unnecessarily loud, though it's not like anyone's in here, so he can't actually bother or annoy anyone; other than me, though I think it's kind of cute. 'Cute...?' His awkwardness is odd, though I think it just adds to him as a person, so I don't really mind it.

If I'm being honest, seeing Bell's sudden elation is satisfying.

"Let's go then. I know a good place." I say as I begin to walk out the door, Bell hurriedly following behind with a wide smile on his face. I walked slowly so he could keep up because I'm usually a fast walker. He quickly matches my pace as we begin to walk on the pathways, so he's walking right next to me, and I can't help but have my eyes drift towards him.

I stared right at his eyes and only just noticed their color, 'crimson...'

"So where are we going?" Bell suddenly asks, shocking me out of my stupor. Another blush appears on my cheeks, though luckily Bell doesn't seem to notice.

"You'll see." I answer ambiguously because I want it to be a surprise, though it's just a pub (a nice pub), so it's not much of a surprise. Now that I think about it, I realize how childish I must seem, although my childishness goes by unnoticed when you see Bell's pouting face next to mine. 'Pouting...?' I question inwardly, gaze lingering on Bell's face.

"Haha...!" I couldn't help but let out a giggle at the image. Bell let out a sound of confusion as he turned to face me, still walking and not watching where he's going.

"Eh? W-What's funny?" Bell questioned nervously, a slight shift in his face led to him facing me with a slight frown. My eyes widened slightly at the display and I could only think one thing now.

'Definitely cute!' "Nothing nothing." I say quickly, completely disregarding his question and just enjoying the slight confusion I've put him in. To my complete amusement, he pouted again, something you would never find a grown boy do. 'Amusement indeed...'

About 10 minutes later we arrived at the place.

"We're here!" I exclaim, an obvious smile presented on my features, indicating to how happy I am to see this place. The sign above the doors holds the name for this pub. _The Hostess of Fertility_.

"The Hostess of Fertility... Weird name." Bell murmurs with squinted eyes as he stared at the sign. I stifle a laugh at his interest in the place, inwardly I hope he doesn't offend anyone in here, as they would absolutely kick his ass. No offense to Bell but... They're way out of his league for now.

'Out of his league?' Realizing the implications of my thought I quickly reword it inwardly, deciding that if he were to actually go for one of the girls, one would definitely like him.

That thought irritated me for some reason.

'Chloe...' The name causes me to frown inwardly. Despite her obvious politeness, strength, and other quirky features, she's a complete pervert to most boys.'Amd I'm irritated again...' I'm brought out of my musings by Bell, who'd decided to go up to the door.

"Let me go first!" I quickly say, though I just as quickly blush and give reasoning for my sudden outburst. "I'm just making sure you don't get hit... By flying chairs and tables... And people... And utensils... And just about everything in there." I explain, watching his eyes go wide in disbelief, causing me to gain another moment of amusement.

'Am I a sadist? Nope. No way. Never.' I quickly deny that thought _thoroughly_.

I walk up to the door and open it. You'd think that since it's still daylight that a pub would be less rowdy, right? Well, with this place you're wrong. As I enter I see some drunk person get slugged in the face by another. He fell and broke a couple of chairs.

'He broke a couple of chairs... Oh crap!' I quickly turn around and bring Bell down into a crouch. As I do, a couple of people go flying overhead right out the door.

"What the!?" Bell shouts in disbelief, and I just sigh in relief that we didn't get hit. The first time I came here was _not_ pretty. When I walked in the door I took a flying human to the gut, so that was quite the experience; one that I don't want Bell to go through.

"Oh? Naaza-chan, good ta see you. Hope you 'n that silly God Miach are doing well." A large, well-built woman greets as she walks up to Bell and I. I smile once more, remembering all of the times that Mia's helped the Miach Familia.

"I'm well, and Miach's doing good. Actually, we've been much better off recently." I explained, and then continued on when Mia gave a questioning look towards Bell. "Mia, meet Bell, a new member of the Miach Familia. I say new, but he's been with us for almost a month. Bell, meet Mia Grand or Mama Mia, the owner of this pub." I introduced.

"I-I-It's n-nice to m-meet you!" Bell squeaked out, I nearly giggle at his reaction. He must be extremely intimidated by Mia, though, who isn't?

Don't answer that.

"Nice ta meet ya too. Welcome to The Hostess of Fertility!" Mia exclaimed with vigor, swinging her arm in a circular arc, as if showing off the place. Bell just sat there with a 'what the heck is going on' look. I let out a giggle from his reaction, and Mia just outright laughed at his perplexed expression.

"Anyways," Mia began. "Why the visit? It's been quite a while since you've visited." Mia asked. I blushed faintly, remembering the actual reason for coming here. To hide my embarrassment I quickly came up with an excuse.

"I just wanted to show Bell around. N-Nothing else!" 'Damn stutter!' I curse inwardly, not showing any of my anger on the outside. Mia made a knowing smile, which only further increased the faint intensity of my blush.

After that short event we went on to sit at a table and ordered food. We had Arnya as a waiter luckily, so after a quick introduction she was off. I didn't see Chloe anywhere, so I'm hoping she's not here.

While we waited for our food, Bell and I discussed about how he was finding things in Orario, and to say his answer was flattering would be appropriate.

"Well... If I'm honest, I would've hated this place if you and Miach hadn't saved me. So, I guess, thank you... Hehe, it's funny how I just got there and was attacked. I must not be a good adventurer at all, huh?" Bell ended with a short, self deprecating laugh. I had a feeling, a surge of emotions that told me not to let him down himself when... He himself is an amazing person.

"Never down yourself like that!" I whispered sternly. As I said that, Bell already had water- tears- streaming down his face and he was looking up at me surprised. I looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Why would you even say that about yourself?" I questioned, to which Bell gave no response, just a smile while looking at the table. He mouthed a thank you as he wiped his tears away and went back to waiting for our meals go arrive.

We sat in peaceful silence for the rest of the dinner. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything like that, actually, it was quite calming and made me unconsciously smile. As we were about to leave, Mia whispered something into my ear which surprised me.

"Good luck with your little boyfriend over there." My face blushed a deeper shade then when I first came here and I let out a short squeak out of surprise.

"Eep!"

I was blushing the entire way back, which was further intensified when Bell put his hand on my forehead, once again checking to see if I was sick.

'Uuuuu...' Inwardly I whine childishly, but am still happy at how the night went.

* * *

AN: Done! Quick question, am I rushing the relationship? Or is it going too slow? Please tell me if I am. They do not even realize that they essentially just had a date.

If you see any mistakes can you please point them out as well? Thanks.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6 - Worry!

AN: I am sorry. That is all I can really say for the beginning of this chapter. I do sincerely apologize for the delay, my laziness knows no bounds. My only excuse is that I went into a sort of 'phase' of laziness because school ended and, to be honest, that is an awful excuse.

I did actually have this chapter complete, however I scrapped it. I did this because I made a really stupid error about how I gave Naaza a fear (more like trauma) of blood. When I initially wrote the chapter I gave Naaza almost zero of a reaction to the blood, which is pretty dumb I admit, but then I went and did not notice until I finished the chapter. And it does not help that this chapter was initially longer, but is now shorter.

I really screwed up this time and I just wanted to take my time to apologize to you guys/gals.

I am sorry.

Anyways, thank you for taking your time to read this AN (if you did) and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 _-January 1, Naaza's Pov-_

It was a normal day like any other, however one thing that's notably different is the distinct absence of a naive, happy-go-lucky friend, Bell. He'd gone out to the dungeon today, and right now I'm just watching over the shop.

'Miach should be back in around 5 minutes...' I mused inwardly, calculating the distance and usual walk speed that Miach takes. He's also quite happy-go-lucky - a perfect friend for Bell - and often speeds up quite a bit. So that was fun and all, except when Bell suddenly barged into the shop.

The sudden blankness in my mind confused me, as well as the sudden crimson color that overtook my vision. That's when it hit me.

Blood.

BlOod.

BLoOd.

BLOOD!

And then I fell into darkness.

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

"Naaza!?" I cried out as I ran to her side. The blood on my body had dried out quite a bit, so it didn't fly anywhere when I suddenly used a burst of speed to reach Naaza. She'd fallen backwards as soon as her eyes had been lain onto me.

'Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!' My mind ran one million miles per hour.

I hastily checked if she'd split her head (or something similar), she didn't, so I picked her up in a princess carry - a blush formed, but I forced myself to ignore it - and brought her into her room. It only occurred to me now that I'd never gone into her room before, so what I saw was extremely underwhelming.

'Bland...' I thought as I looked around the dull, lifeless room. In every direction I looked - bland. The entirety of the room is a dull grey, creating a lifeless atmosphere that made it seem like someone had passed away in here; though no one did - I hope.

Shaking myself out of my stupor I ran towards the bedside, hastily, and carefully, laying Naaza onto the bed. Her chest moved in and out in the rhythm of her breathing, reassuring me that she's alright (though her breathing is a bit fast). Well, as alright as she can be right now since I don't know what happened.

"Hahhh, that was scary... More scary than monsters..." I muttered, my gaze scouring over the entirety of her room, memorizing as much as I can. 'Why's her room worse then mine? I'm the guest, not her - she should have the better room.' I disapprove inwardly, wondering why she's living in such a state.

Well, I think 'such a state,' but it's not like the room's bad or anything, just... Lifeless. And bland.

It's quite the contrast when compared to Naaza's every day attitude - she's always working, smiling, or pondering on something - she always has something going on, something that keeps her active. Once she even began making potions at the counter of the shop. So you can imagine how odd her room is - the blandness gives me an eerie feeling.

I turn my attention back to Naaza, who's breathing has slowed to a calm, smooth beat. I stare at her face - my expression one of worry - I unintentionally reach out with my hand and hover it over her head.

"Bell?" The confused voice of Miach calls out as he runs into the room, dropping his groceries on the ground in the process. "What happened?!" He asked as he turned on the lamp near the bed, but as he did, he mouthed an 'oh' after seeing me.

"...?" I give him a questioning look, no words able to leave my mouth due to my confusion.

"Well... Bell 'that rhymed,' Naaza has a crippling fear of blood... She most likely had a panic attack and fainted due to that." He explained while gesturing toward my still covered in blood body. My expression went from one of worry to one of guilt, my head hung low as I head off to the shower to get cleaned. As I'm about to leave, Miach calls out to me.

"Bell," he begins, "it's not your fault, okay? We should've told you about it, so don't even think for a second that it was your fault. I know Naaza would say the same." He explained, allowing me to leave with a lighter feeling of guilt. I still felt guilty, however not as much as before because I know that it's true.

2 hours later.

* * *

 _-Naaza's Pov-_

My mind flashed between monsters and blood, the constant switching curved my mind into a great turmoil. I didn't know what was happening - only that I was witnessing the things that I feared the most. The constant, almost rhythmic thumping of my mind made an attempt at forcing those thoughts away, though sadly to no avail.

Eventually, something changed. I still saw the same images, - monsters and _blood -_ but instead there was something that forced me to push past my fears. It was the sight of those that I hold dear that caused me to ignore the pain, and call out their names.

"Miach... Bell..." I called in my mind, recalling the sight of Bell covered in blood that caused me to enter my mind. It was then that I realized I fainted, though my thoughts instantly reverted back to the flashes of Bell.

He stood there - a smile on his face - he was covered head to toe in blood. _Lots_ of blood. It shocked my mind more then anything else ever could, and so the light overtook my 'vision,' jolting me in a way no magic ever could.

"...!" My eyes shot open and my body launched itself forward - at a very bad moment. *Thump* My head went straight into Bells, whose face was, for some odd reason, hanging over my own. I instantly let out a cry of pain, though that pain was nothing compared to the worry I felt once I realized it was Bell who I hit.

"Bell, are you okay!?" I asked hastily, hoping that he's alright (from both whatever happened in the dungeon and my accidental headbutt). He rubbed his head while wincing, but slowly nodded his head and made a 'yeah' of confirmation. "Sorry..." I mumbled, my head slightly low, though my eyes looked all over Bell, absorbing every little detail.

"Why are you sorry? It was an accident, it's not your fault." Bell stated, the genuine confusion on his face served as reassurance that he's really there.

My body slumped slightly upon the realization. The tsunami of relief that washed over me was overwhelming - in a good way, though. I took another look at Bell, though I prioritized his face over anything, making sure there was truly nothing wrong. After a brief moment of slight confusion and blushing from Bell, he seems to realize something.

"Oh! Naaza... I'm so sorry!" He shouted as he slightly moved away from me and bowed, the remorse seeping through his body. I honestly didn't know what he was apologizing for, so I asked.

"... Why are you apologizing?" I asked. I'm sure he heard the confusion merged within my voice. He made a face which I failed to understand, though it looked like a bit of inner conflict - I couldn't be sure.

"Well... Because I rushed home... With blood... All over me." ' _Oh._ ' I mouthed, instantly understanding what he was getting at; I instantly denied any thought that he was the cause.

"You didn't know, it wasn't your fault. So... I apologize. And don't think you won't be explaining to me what happened in the dungeon!" I finished sternly, interrupting Bell before he could refute and say that I didn't need to apologize.

I did, really. I shouldn't have kept secrets. It's my fault and I don't want Bell apologizing and feeling bad about something he didn't know about. Bell seemed conflicted and continued to argue that he was at fault; I argued back, _fiercely_.

We continued to go back and forth for what seemed like hours, but was most likely a few minutes at most. At this point we were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Enough!" We both simultaneously turned our attention from each other to the voice. There stood Miach, his arms crossed and, for some odd reason, a happy expression on his face; it almost looked like teasing smile.

"Gosh, take your lovers quarrel somewhere else please!" He exclaimed dramatically, the ever present smile morphed into the devil's smile, throwing Bell into a sputtering mess and myself into a blushing frenzy. I pulled the blanket over my face to hide my blush, hoping to god (even though that's Miach) that this would end already.

I looked up from my blanket, my blushing face leering at Miach's own laughing one. He seemed to get endless joy from teasing us about our social lives. In fact he's been doing this for the past week when he caught me staring at Bell from the front desk.

It was the worst coincidence ever! And now he won't ever stop teasing me (us, though Bell doesn't know that I looked at him) about it.

Hopefully Miach never learns that I _was_ staring at Bell.

"Please, go away Miach!" I exclaimed raising my voice slightly, shifting my leer (now a smile) towards Bell, who's still sputtering over the previous comment. Miach made one more burst of laughter before leaving the room, and right after he left I dug my face right back into my blanket. The blush was still pulsing furiously on my cheeks and I really didn't want Bell to see it (even if he's seen me blush before).

"N-Naaza! I-I-I'll l-leave a-alright? S-Sorry again, a-and have a g-good r-rest!" He shouted as he scurried off and closed the door. My hand rose instinctively to grab onto him, but I grabbed my arm and pulled it back down. My face rose a little, showing the now fading blush and showed a confused expression.

'Why does he say sorry... I know 'why,' but... Why? He knows he doesn't need to, but he still does... I can't figure it out.' My new-found dilemma caused me to stay in bed for the rest of the day, my thoughts solely on the reason. And a few hours later I was still thinking about this as I was about to drift into sleep, but my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Naaza?" Bell's voice softly called from the outside. I rubbed my eyes to help myself wake up a little after nearly drifting to sleep and told him to come in. He came in quietly, even though he knew I was awake.

"Ummm... You didn't come out for dinner and Miach said that you needed some time alone to rest after today, so I brought dinner after a while..." He explained as he walked over to the bed and handed me a bowl of fresh pasta.

I reached out and grabbed the pasta from Bell's hands. "Thanks..." I muttered as I stared down into my bowl of pasta, slowly moving my hand to clutch the fork and begin consuming my food. We sat in silence, I ate my food while Bell twiddled his fingers. Eventually, though, I spoke up and asked the question that's been bothering me all day.

"Why do you continue to apologize?" I question as I continue to slowly eat my food. Bell looks up, his face a mixture of surprise and confusion. "I know the reason 'why,' but why do you apologize when there's no need?" I added before he could open his mouth.

Bell closes his eyes in thought - which is unusual for Bell, as he's usually an open book with his thoughts and emotions.

"It wouldn't feel right." Bell suddenly states after a minute of contemplation. I tilt my head in confusion, not understanding what that had to do with the question. "If I didn't apologize, it'd feel like I'd be wronging you. I... I don't understand it myself, but I can't stand the thought of that, so I apologized." H elaborated.

"..." I'm silent as I begin to think about his answer. 'He'd feel like he'd be wronging me... Why? It's not like he's done anything wrong to me. And why can't he stand the thought of that... It doesn't make sense!?' I cry inwardly. 'And why does that make me happy!' I add as an afterthought.

"You're my friend, and I can't wrong a friend _without_ apologizing." He adds, surprising me. Then, suddenly, he stands up and walks out. "Goodnight, Naaza." He said as he closed the door.

'He thinks of me as a friend...' Where my last thoughts before I laid down and went to sleep.

The smile never left my face throughout that night.

* * *

AN: Again, I am so sorry.

I really hope you were at least satisfied with the chapter - if you enjoyed it, then that is fantastic. Thank you for reading this chapter.


	7. Not a Chapter

Hello!

As you have all noticed (most likely), I have not been adding chapters consistently. I will get straight to the point. For the next 3 or 4 weeks I will be taking a break from writing. I am trying to take a break for these holidays to give myself a rest.

I sincerely apologize to everyone who reads this fan fiction and I hope you can all understand that I need a break. A lot of people overwork themselves, and I do not want to be one of those people.

I really am sorry and I do hope that you will still continue to read this fan fiction after the holidays.

That is all I had to say, I apologize and see you all in 3 or 4 (maybe 5) weeks!


End file.
